


Revenge of the Scarlet Woman

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Comedy, Dark Hermione Granger, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut, Strap-Ons, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione is tired of Molly Weasley's treatment of her ever since she read those trashy Witch Weekly articles by Rita Skeeter that branded her as some kind of Scarlet Woman. Molly has acted like Hermione is some evil temptress and seductress of men one time too often. Now Hermione with a little aid from Fleur, another victim of Molly's uppity attitude, is planning to put Molly straight about a few things by demonstrating that she herself most certainly is far from straight!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Molly Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Revenge of the Scarlet Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> So this was a request from RenLuthor I'm kind of nervous that I didn't hit what you were maybe after if so sorry about that! Forgive me! haha and please don't be too harsh if you don't like it. It's kind of cracky and more out of character than I had meant it to be Hermione is a bit too vengeful I think lol 
> 
> I will say I think I'm fair with my take on Molly and I never liked how she turned on Hermione in GoF after reading Rita's nonsense.
> 
> also later how she and other women treated Fleur at the burrow always made me so mad. I kind of want to do A Fleur gets revenge on Ginny Hermione and Molly fic next haha Fleur deserved so much better in canon than how she was treated just because she was being drooled over by the wizards it was so unrealistic to me that every other witch there would dislike her because of that...I think its why I often write in scenes where Luna shows up at the burrow and is nice to Fleur as I think she would not have went along with the bullying and rudeness haha
> 
> Also as Bella fangirl was I slightly mad that Molly somehow overpowered and beta Bellatrix in a duel?...maybe :P I would have been okay if Ginny Luna and Hermione had taken her down as three on one feels like it could happen but Molly who was never shown as powerful before that scene just snatching victory so out of nowhere made me cringe lol 
> 
> So yeah I don't treat her too well in here sorry Molly fans so be ready for things to be a bit rough and smutty no way romantic there is dub con but Molly kind of wants to be used by Hermione at the same time so yeah...just trigger warning anyway in case people don't want to read that.
> 
> This kind of turned into a Molly rant sorry haha
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time.
> 
> I'm still working on the second chapter of black-blood btw and have 5k words now should have that finished by next week sometime hopefully and I'm open to hearing other femslash requests for HP not saying I will do all of them but just if you have something you would like me to try it could be possible.
> 
> Remember if I don't write it it's only because I'm so nervous about doing it wrong and there is nothing wrong with your ideas haha

Hermione frowned as she looked down at the meager plate of food she had been served compared to everyone else at the Weasleys table. Even Fleur who Molly often treated worse than Hermione had a decent share of food. Molly gave Hermione a certain questioning look about that frown on her face as if daring her to complain but Hermione wouldn't give in.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm on a diet thanks for noticing," Hermione said smiling sweetly as Molly just gave a small nod and moved to sit down. Hermione noted a slight glimmer of irritation in her eye like she was mad she hadn't gotten to Hermione by giving her a lesser dinner than everyone else.

Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic smile knowing Hermione had just lied to defuse the tension. Ginny was as fed up with how Molly treated Hermione as Hermione herself was. Ginny loved her mother and often helped her in ganging up against Fleur but was never one to aid her in her petty war against Hermione.

"I'll speak to her again soon...she'll see sense eventually," Ginny muttered giving Hermione's thigh a small reassuring squeeze before stealthy scraping some of her dinner off her plate and onto Hermione's so she had a more equal portion. Hermione grinned but couldn't help shaking her head knowing Ginny would never be able to talk Molly around, she was stubborn even more so than Hermione was.

'She'll see sense right around the same time hell freezes over,' Hermione thought beginning to eat quickly before Molly could see she had more food than she'd given her. Ginny would be blamed and Hermione didn't want that. No Molly would be given a firm lesson from Hermione soon and that would put an end to this years-long mini-vendetta the middle-aged housewife had against her.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor had a plan and she was going to execute it that very evening. Fleur had been the one to put Hermione on this path last week with a quick whisper in her ear after Molly had failed to give Hermione any ice cream pretending she had run out before getting to her.

"Don't get mad 'ermione...get even," Fleur had said secretly sharing half her ice cream with Hermione scooping some of hers into Hermione's empty bowl. Hermione had beamed at the French witch and decided right then and there she would take that advice on board. Hermione ate her ice cream in the shade keeping a keen watch of Molly who had given herself the lions share of the ice cream and was lazing in a deck chair in the garden. The witch looked rather pleased with herself probably finding it amusing she had left Hermione without any desert but soon she had looked over and seen Hermione seductively licking the last of the ice cream Fleur had given her from her spoon.

Molly had looked confused and rather miffed and also, to Hermione great surprise, somewhat aroused as Hermione gave that spoon a rather intimate going over with her tongue.

'Ah you like this, don't you Molly, you want me, that's what this whole things about at the core,' Hermione thought keeping up her ministrations with the spoon as her mind ran away with her before Fleur had returned and sat down next to Hermione giving the witch a little bit of a nudge.

"Um...'ermione...you have a bit of an audience...maybe you should leave the spoon alone now?" Fleur asked giggling and Hermione stopped and put the spoon and bowl aside never taking her eyes off Molly.

"Oh I know she sees me...I want her too...I want to creep inside her mind and drive her mad...then I'm going to...." Hermione was cut off as Fleur grabbed her face and turned her head to look at Harry, Ron and the twins who were gaping at Hermione open-mouthed all frozen in position with their own spoons halfway toward their faces. The boys all quickly looked away when they realised Hermione had noticed their gaping and the witch couldn't help flushing, that act with the spoon just now had not been intended for them.

"Oh, Merlin they saw the whole thing didn't they..." Hermione groaned and Fleur gave a nod and chuckled again.

"I can't blame them...you were making me wet too, the things you were doing with your tongue 'ermione, Oh la la..." Fleur said biting her lip and Hermione wanted the earth to open and swallow her such was her embarrassment. Though Fleur did make her get rather hot under the collar with that admission.

"Well, at least Ginny and Luna weren't here to see that," Hermione sighed trying to look on the bright side.

"You are mistaken Hermione Granger we both got a rather good view from up here of you essentially simulating oral sex with that spoon," Luna Lovegood said casually in her usual dreamy cadence making Hermione practically jump out of her skin before she looked up to see Luna and Ginny sitting in the branch of the tree above her finishing up their own ice cream.

"How did you two get up there? When did Luna arrive?...oh never mind...this just isn't my day," Hermione groaned getting up before glancing back up at Luna her eyes going a little wide as she accidentally looked up the witch's skirt.

"Luna you know when you sit like that...well the thing is, I can see right up your skirt and you're..well...you're not wearing anything underneath!" Hermione said in a hushed tone through gritted teeth as Luna just giggled.

"I know," Luna said softly with a grin before winking at Hermione. She was completely without shame or even a hint of mortification like she went about flashing people all the time. Not even attempting to shift the way she was sitting on the branch as she and Ginny began to laugh. Ginny hitting her friend a playful slap for such a cheeky stunt.

"Merlin those two are something else," Hermione muttered her cheeks going a little red as she tried not to think about the pleasant view Luna had just given her. Fleur bit her lip only now seeming to catch what had happened.

"She is a little devil, yes?" Fleur said nudging Hermione before chuckling to herself.

"I'd say that goes for both her and Ginny," Hermione sighed though she did smile over her shoulder briefly at Luna before taking her bowl and heading back into the kitchen and Fleur followed after her. Both witches gave a cheeky wave to Molly as they passed.

"Thanks for the Ice Cream Mrs Weasley...Fleur shared some of hers with me so I didn't miss out after all," Hermione said beaming at the witch in the deck chair who just shot Fleur a nasty look for a second.

"Well wasn't that good of her," Molly grumbled and Hermione and Fleur moved off inside before laughter could overcome them.

"You're going to make her stop her nonsense soon yes 'ermione?" Fleur asked and Hermione nodded.

"She won't be badgering us for much longer just you watch Fleur!" Hermione said a wicked grin on her face. Hermione couldn't wait to finally put the older witch in her place.

Molly had been a thorn in Hermione's side for close to two years now. All because she stupidly believed every word that jumped up harpy hack Rita Skeeter had printed in witch weekly about Hermione being some kind of Scarlet woman who was preying on all the boys at Hogwarts. Molly seemed to believe wholeheartedly that Hermione had broken Harry's heart by leaving him for Victor Krum during the tri-wizard tournament and the vindictive fierce red-headed matriarch of the Weasley clan hadn't ever let it go.

No matter what Hermione, Harry, Ginny, or anyone else tried to tell her. Hermione wasn't one bit interested in wizards and sometimes she thought about just grabbing Fleur or better yet Ginny, as that would make Molly extra mad, and just snogging the life out of them right in front of the woman. Let's see how she likes that! Hermione had thought better of this idea as while it would be great fun, Molly would likely throw her out of the house and she would only end up embarrassing Ginny or Fleur.

No Hermione would need a more private way to discipline Molly and show her the truth of things. She had finally decided she would do similarly to Molly what she had done to Rita Skeeter. She wouldn't keep her in a jar or anything but she would get her alone, make her an offer she couldn't refuse, and shag her silly with a great big strap-on!

Rita had even begun to enjoy her time locked up in Hermione's room that summer after Hermione had caught and imprisoned her and got very close to the witch as she shagged some sense into her. Hermione had made sure Rita would never write any nonsense about her ever again now she would have to make sure Molly realised what a load of old nonsense Rita had been writing and make sure she never dared go around branding Hermione a 'scarlet woman' ever again!.

"Okay early night you lot! back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I want you all well-rested," Molly said and everyone groaned not wanting to go to bed so early but they all got up and moved out of the kitchen.

"Just a second Hermione, you'll stay here and help me with the dishes," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly with a chuckle.

"Oh I will, will I?" Hermione muttered under her breath though she did turn and head back to the table to start tidying the dishes away into the sink.

"Mum, Hermione's a guest let me help you," Ginny sighed trying to push Hermione out of the kitchen but upon realsiing she had the perfect opportunity to be alone with Molly with everyone else going to bed and Arthur still at work Hermione dragged her feet and shook her head.

"No, It's alright Ginny I've started now...why don't you go on to bed and...um get it warmed up for me," Hermione said making sure Molly caught that last part. Ginny giggled and turned to leave and Hermione gave her a playful pat on the backside that drew an exciting little groan from Ginny that made Hermione hot between the thighs. Hermione glanced at Molly who looked less than pleased at this interaction but she held her tongue for once and went back to piling up dishes in the sink.

"Good luck 'ermione, I'll keep watch outside by the door make sure you aren't disturbed," Fleur whispered kissing Hermione goodnight on the cheek as she passed by and closed the kitchen door. Hermione slyly drew her wand and cast a silencing charm to make sure no one upstairs would hear anything before giving a soft flick of her wrist and wordlessly locking the kitchen door with a spell.

Hermione kept her wand drawn and moved up behind Molly who was bent over at the sink placing the last of the dishes inside before drawing her wand to charm a cloth to start cleaning the dishes for her. Hermione got right up behind the witch and pressed her wand firmly into the base of her spine making Molly gasp and Hermione quickly grabbed the witch's wand and tossed it out the open kitchen window into the garden.

"Hermione! what on earth are you doing!" Molly asked trying to turn around but Hermione quickly kicked the woman's legs apart and pressed her wand into her back harder.

"Shut up and bend over Molly. I'm giving you what you've been asking for these last few years. You think I'm some slut whos been sleeping around with Harry and your sons amongst every other wizard at Hogwarts just because the cow Rita Skeeter wrote about it in witch weekly right?" Hermione said in a low harsh voice leaning right into Molly's ear. The older witch was panting and rambling under her breath trying to counter this accusation but Hermione gave her no time and continued on.

"Well I'm about to show you, I have no interest in wizards...and neither do you for that matter, isn't that right?" Hermione asked summoning a rolling pin from nearby that she would make use of in a few moments.

"I don't know what you are going on about, Hermione think about this, or I shan't let you stay again next summer," Mrs. Weasley said though she didn't try to look around at Hermione and had stopped struggling to Hermione surprise.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at me and even Fleur when you aren't putting us down. You like younger witches eh? Well that's okay I happen to like middle-aged house wives with slutty fat arses," Hermione said giving Molly a harsh slap on her big bum.

"How dare you! My arse is not fat!" Molly cried gritting her teeth trying to fight a little now but Hermione pressed her wand hard into her and she stopped squirming about. Hermione gave a dark chuckle that Molly was most concerned about the arse comment rather than the assertion that she secretly fancied Fleur and Hermione.

"Oh yes it is, I'll be giving it a good spanking but not today...today I'm just going to give you a good seeing to with this," Hermione said lifting up the rolling pin. Molly glanced at it wide-eyed worried were it might be going.

"Don't you dare stick that anywhere near me...I'm a married witch Hermione, this is madness," Molly cried but Hermione didn't relent as importantly despite her ill-tempered tone Hermione had not heard the word 'Stop'.

Hermione transfigured the rolling pin into a nice big purple strap-on complete with a harness and began stepping into it Molly watched with a distinct glimmer of lust in her eye biting her lip.

"Don't look at me, face the sink...and take your knickers down," Hermione said still adjusting the strap and giving Molly another slap on the arse. Molly hesitated but muttering something to herself she soon reached up under her skirt and drew her knickers down to her thighs as Hermione got into position behind the witch. Something about being fully clothed while engaged in this act was making Hermione very wet and as she guided the head of her strap to Mollys cunt it appeared the same was true for Molly going by how slick Hermione's fingers got.

"Someone's eager...Arthur not been doing his duty as a husband and looking after your needs eh?" Hermione goaded rubbing the head of her purple cock against Molly's pulsing lips not entering her just yet. Molly groaned and tried to push back onto Hermione but the younger witch held her firmly in place not letting her move.

"I'll take that as a yes...now beg me to fuck you, Molly? Say please Hermione, please fuck my slutty cunt," Hermione said leaning forward over Molly's back right into her ear, her hot wet breath tickling at Molly's cheek.

"You little bitch...oh fuck me...please fuck my slutty cunt," Molly spat through gritted teeth gripping the edge of the sink as Hermione sank into her making her head rise up and her eyes almost roll into the back of her head.

"You're pretty tight for a witch who's had so many children...I can barely get all the way in," Hermione grunted moving one hand to grip Molly's shoulder and the other to her hip as she forced her way inside the older witch's tight pulsing hole.

"Well if you ate me out a little first, like someone with some manners would have done there wouldn't be a problem you horrible bushy-haired...hmmphmm!" Hermione cut Molly off, putting a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shut up and take it like this or you won't take it at all!...only person eating anything around her will be you, only after I make you come all over this cock," Hermione grunted thrusting forward and burying herself inside Molly to the hilt. Hermione began a harsh and steady fucking, thrusting into Molly over and over keep her mouth covered with her hand enjoying the older witch grunting and swearing against it.

"Just stand there and take it, I know you've wanted this a long time...maybe when I'm done with your snatch I'll take my strap to this big bubbly butt of yours eh would you like that Molly?" Hermione grunted and Molly suddenly collapsed forward over the sink her legs shaking as her cunt clamped down on Hermione's strap as she lost control at last and was pushed over the edge as Hermione hammered into her making her ride a wave of pleasure.

Hermione withdrew her strap from Molly and took her hand from around the woman's face and stepped back from her letting the middle-aged woman slide to the floor in a messy panting sweaty heap. Hermione chuckled to herself and began taking off her harness setting it on the table before moving over to the fridge and grabbing herself a butterbeer wiping some sweat from her brow. Shagging housewives was thirsty work, Hermione chugged down the beer in one and set the empty bottle on the counter.

"Where did you learn how to transfigure a rolling pin like that?" Molly panted eyeing the purple strap on the table a glimmer of lust still in her eye.

"You're not the only one who reads that 'Witch Weekly' rag. The girls in my dorm were talking about an article that was all about transfiguring house-old objects into items to pleasure one's self with. I took notice of that discussion as I was sure it would come in hand one day," Hermione chuckled before beginning to unbuckle her belt and unzip her jeans leaning back against the kitchen counter bunching her jeans and knickers around her thighs as Molly went wide-eyed at the sight of the younger woman's wet hairy snatch.

"Crawl to me Molly...we aren't finished yet," Hermione said making a come hither motion with her finger. The older witch looked furious for a second but ever so slowly she began to crawl on all fours until she moved her head right between Hermione's thighs. The Gryffindor smiled down wickedly at her prey before grabbing up a great deal of her messy ginger hair and pulling her forward to service her aching cunt.

Hermione's head went up as the older witch put her tongue to work right away and Hermione leaned back into the counter a huge grin on her face.

"Oh good girl Molly...you make friends with my little snatch now...you're going to be seeing a lot of her when we come back for Christmas...by that time you'll have had a lot of practice muff diving as I've left instructions with a certain french witch to get you well trained for my return," Hermione said chuckling as Mollys muffled protests did nothing other than driving Hermione closer to her climax.

"Oh that's the stuff, just like that," Hermione cried leaning back and closing her eyes grinding herself against Molly's face feeling that the last two years of petty digs, sly put-downs, and ill-treatment were actually kind of worth it in the long run. 

On the other side of the kitchen door her eye still glued to the keyhole Fleur was busy chasing her own orgasm two fingers moving in and out of herself at a rapid pace.

'Qui 'ermione, put her in her place,' Fleur thought before gritting her teeth as her own pleasure overtook her, the sight of that grumpy ginger English witch on her knees getting what she deserved at last being what really helped Fleur reach her end. They were both going to have a lot of fun at The Burrow this year it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever that was lol 
> 
> I hope it was entertaining!
> 
> comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! bye for now :)


End file.
